


Heat

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hot Weather, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: It's a heat wave and Benny is wilting. Can he be cooled off.or does he want to be?





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Alliance owns 'em but I get to crack the whip now and again. 
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Notes: Warning: Extremely hot sex. Have water handy to revive self.  
> We had a heat wave here last week. This popped into my head. And, yeah, they'd probably be prunes by the time they finished, but even a wrinkled Mountie and Cop are sexy. ;)  
> Also, a little twist on some Season 3&4 scenarios. 'Nuff said! 
> 
>  
> 
> Story Notes: Pairing: Benny/Ray V.  
> Category: PWP.  
> Rating: NC-17.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (c) June 23, 2001
> 
> * * *

The heat was driving Benny wild. He felt wilted, like a piece of old lettuce. He dragged his hand across his sweating brow and dreamed of the cold, white expanses of home. It didn't help that the Consulate air-conditioning was in disrepair. 

A single tear slid down his cheek. Ray would not be picking him up tonight. He was undercover on an assignment and it would likely take another week. 

He rested his chin in his hands and stared at the wall of his office. This assignment had been offered to his lover three weeks ago. It was very important, going undercover as a drug dealer to bust a new ring in Chicago that was bringing in pure heroin. The number of overdoses had risen alarmingly. The streets had seen their share, but what had really shaken up the higher-ups were the number of suburban middle-and-upper-class kids winding up in body bags, their grieving parents outraged and "throwing their weight around", Ray had said. Yet when the call had come to go undercover, Ray had gone, as Benny knew he would, because his Ray had the heart of a hero. 

It was silly of him to cry over it. It would be over in a week. It was not as if his Ray of Sunshine would be gone a year, or worse, forever. He shuddered. The thought of Ray not returning was too horrible to contemplate. And the thought of him running off to...to Florida, perhaps, and not being with Benny...well, that was too awful to think about, too. Ray belonged in Chicago or in the Territories, wrapped in warm blankets in the cabin. Yes, that was it. He could spirit Ray away as soon as they could get away when this assignment was over. 

The melancholy would not leave him, despite his pleasure at daydreaming of cool, snowy days and warm, firelit nights. It didn't help that his apartment was hot and dingy and unbearable at night as well as during the day. It didn't help that when he did manage to fall asleep, he had nightmares of Ray in danger. It didn't help that he had to put up a strong, brave facade for Ray's family and make sure all the Vecchios were all right when all he wanted to do was scream and wail like a dying wolf. 

He closed his eyes. How he wished that he could have gone along with Ray! A slight smile curved his lips. He knew what Ray would say to that: "You, undercover? Ha, ha, Benny! I don't think the drug dealers would buy the rally race from Whitehorse to Africa bit." No, he had to stay here. Keep Ray safe by keeping his mind off his family's safety. If Ray knew that he was looking out for them, he wouldn't get fatally distracted. 

He continued to think somber thoughts until five o'clock, then gratefully left the stifling building and collected Diefenbaker from under Jasmine's desk. The pretty receptionist bid him goodnight, and he and his wolf emerged into the blast furnace that was Chicago. 

He wiped his brow with his handkerchief. At least he hadn't been required to wear his serge today or stand guard duty. He honestly didn't think he could have survived either. He wore the brown uniform, but even that was hot as he felt obligated to put on the jacket while outside. 

It was going to be a long, hot walk home. He swallowed and looked down at Dief. "Let's get to it, then." 

Dief made the equivalent of a noise of disgust and began to trot down the hot sidewalk, his tail upright as he walked with a springy step. Benny was surprised, as his wolf was usually sluggish in this kind of weather. It was almost as if he would not slack with Ray gone, and he was looking out for his American packmate's mate. 

Benny smiled at such a notion but felt infitesmially better. His own step became a little brisker. 

However, by the time he reached 221 West Racine, he was exhausted. His shirt clung to his body, and his underwear was chafing. Well, that would teach him to starch it in this weather! 

The climb up the three flights of stairs was endless. He had to stop a few times and put his hand against the stained wall, catching his breath as the heat attached itself to him like a second skin, suffocating in its dullness. He pushed his apartment door open and stumbled in, leaning back against after he'd closed it and shutting his eyes. Dief whined, his tongue hanging out. 

"Sorry, boy," Benny murmured. He knew that the Arctic wolf must be suffering, extra energy or not. He patted the damp, silky fur and filled Dief's water bowl, letting him drink heartily. 

He went to his bedroom and started peeling off his clothes...literally. He spotted himself in his full-length mirror on the inside of the closet door and saw how flushed his skin appeared. He needed a shower. It didn't matter if there was no hot water. He would welcome cold for more reasons than one. 

He finished undressing and put his cloth robe on, grabbing a towel as he trudged down the hall to the communal bathroom. It was very quiet in the building. Most people were too hot to be up and about, he surmised. Just as well. He could do with some privacy and a nice, long, shower. 

He locked the bathroom door and started the water. It was lukewarm. Good. He discarded his robe, hanging it up neatly on a hook in the door, then stepped into the spray of water. 

He closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of almost-cool water on his skin. He took deep breaths, trying to still the ache in his heart as he thought of Ray. 

Suddenly, he jumped and nearly slipped in the wet bathtub. He gasped and clamped his hand down on the arm that banded his chest. 

"Shh," whispered a sultry voice in his ear. "Don't be afraid." Benny nearly sobbed with joy. He whimpered, "Ray!" 

"Yeah." Silky lips nuzzled his ear. "You look a little bedraggled, Benny." 

"I am," sighed the Mountie, happiness filling him. "You're back." 

"For a quickie," Ray said in an amused voice. "I gotta go back, but I promise, Bennyluv, it won't be much longer." 

Disappointment spread through Benny's body, then he resolutely pushed the emotion away. Ray was here now, and that was all that mattered. He spread his legs further as hot Italian hands roamed his thighs and buttocks, pinching and caressing as the water cascaded over the both of them. He threw his head back, his eyes still tightly shut. His cock began to stir, his sizzling skin hissing as Ray's hot body came into contact with him. He groaned as he felt the turgid cock of his lover nudge his ass. 

"Ray..." 

"Shh, don't talk." Ray gently bit his shoulder. "Let me love you, Sweetcheeks." 

He laughed at the silly nickname, nodding his head. He shivered as hot lips brushed over his neck and shoulders, then whispered down his shoulderblades and to his hips, strong fingers squeezing and kneading heated flesh, his buttocks pleasured by the knowing fingers. The lips kissed their way down the backs of his thighs and then concentrated on the firm flesh of his buttocks. He moaned as a wet tongue lapped his skin, then jumped as the wicked tongue darted into his cleft. He braced his hands against the tiled wall, spreading his legs further apart. 

The tongue was relentless, touching every inch of him and plunging into depths he didn't even know he had. His body began to shake, his very essence exposed to this magical man. He whimpered as the tongue left his inner recesses and slid down the inside of his right thigh. He pulled his cheeks apart with shaking hands, begging wordlessly. A gentle kiss was placed on the curve of a cheek, then the hot cock poked his thigh. 

He put his hand back on the tiles, waiting for the ecstasy to come. He was immediately rewarded, a spear of fire lancing through him. He arched back, impaling himself further, a warning hiss stopping him as his hair was grabbed. He grunted as his body was pushed against the tiles, their coldness streaking down his overheated body, marking him with paths of pulsation. He was pounded against the tiles, his cock swollen and his ass burning as his beloved possessed him as only a beloved could. 

He was stretched, filled, loved. Ray buried himself to the hilt in his soft flesh, his perfect buttocks tight around the cock that demanded his submission. Soft silkiness of chest hair was plastered against his back, then drew away as Ray pulled back for each new thrust. Pleasure pinwheeled behind his closed eyes, stars and spirals dancing in velvet blackness, then he cried out. 

Water spilled over him, rivulets running down his spine and down between his cheeks, meeting the fiery seed and burning him with a savagery that melted him. His own cock burst, spattering the faded blue tiles, powerful thrusts from behind milking every last silky sensation. He slid down the tiles, nipples bruising and hands trying to grab hold of something to break his fall. Strong arms prevented his kneecaps from painfully impacting with the tub's porcelain and he was gently lowered to kneel. Tiny droplets of water quivered on his eyelashes, streams of water mingling with tears. He rested his head on the slender shoulder behind him. 

"Thank you," he whispered. 

Soft lips kissed his ear. "You're kindly welcome." 

He nearly sobbed, then he was lifted and the water shut off. Still weak, he was helped out of the tub and a towel dried him, then his robe was wrapped around him. On wobbly legs but still with the strong arms around him, he was led back to his apartment, the robe discarded once inside the sanctuary. 

He opened his eyes as his beloved laid him out on the bed. 

Emerald beauty lovingly stared back at him. 

He fell asleep wrapped in loving arms. He would wake up alone, but his body would be cool, his legs parted as the hot breezes tickled between them, and the heat of their passion would throb deep within him, waiting until his lover was free to return to him. 

He would sleep naked every night, his legs parted, until his lover's breath replaced the breezes. 

* * *

End


End file.
